Madotsuki
Madotsuki is the main character of the freeware video game, Yume Nikki. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aya Drevis vs. Madotsuki (Completed) * The Batter vs. Madotsuki * Madotsuki X Freddy Krueger (Completed) * Madotsuki vs. Frisk (Completed) * Madotsuki VS Isaac (Completed) * Mannish-Boy vs. Madotsuki (Abandoned) * Sayaka Miki vs Madotsuki * Madotsuki vs Varik Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alice Liddell * Buddy Armstrong (LISA) * Darkrai * Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) * Luigi * Yonaka Kurai (Mogeko Castle) History Not much is known about Madotsuki's life prior to the events of Yume Nikki. All that is known about her is that she spends most of her time nowadays looking out from the balcony, playing NASU, writing in her diary, and sleeping. She does not leave her room for reasons unknown. However, most of the time she sleeps, she goes into a dream, in the form of the Dream World. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: Presumably child to early teenager (8-13?) * Hobbies: Writing in her diary, playing NASU, looking out onto her balcony * Frequently enters the Dream World * A lucid dreamer? Dream Effects Umbrella * Makes it rain * Umbrella spinning Medamaude * "Eyeball Hand" * Teleports her to the Nexus Fat * Becomes fat... wtf? Midget * Becomes smaller * Can fit through small gaps * Can create and destroy up to 7 clones Lamp * Turns head into a lamp * Lights up dark places Bicycle * Rides a bicycle * Speed doubles Triangle Kerchief * Symbolizes death in Japanese culture * Turns into a ghost, becoming invisible Witch * Dresses like a witch * Gains a broomstick for flight Stoplight * Becomes a walking stoplight because... reasons * Red = Stop, Green = Go * Freezes others when light is red Severed Head * Becomes a severed head Knife * Gains a kitchen knife * Madotsuki's most iconic effect/weapon * Able to switch between hands * Used to kill or wound things or clear obstacles 'Evil Form' *Only appears in the manga, so could be considered non-canon *Would have consumed the Dream World if she wasn't stopped. The Dream World contained multiple stars and a solar system. *Can consume matter and people through her mouth by transforming it/them into thin filaments, then absorbing them. Can be done on a rather large scale. Feats * Collected all Effects in her Dream World * Fluent player of NASU * Melted in Snowman form and reverted back to normal with no negative side effects * Able to traverse Hell/The Red Maze * Traveled to Mars and survived without any protection or effect whatsoever. * Destroyed a part of a small bridge with a knife * In the manga, destroyed the Dream World and survived the destruction **The Dream World contained multiples stars and a solar system Faults * Cause of death: Succumbs to unknown events and committed suicide * Depressed? * Silent * Seemingly closed off to suffering of others * Some events in past appear to negatively affect her dreams Gallery Madotsuki YMDD.png|Madotsuki as she appears in Yume Nikki: Dream Diary. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Dream Users Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:RPG-Maker Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants